Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a fuel system for an engine, for example.
Discussion of Art
High pressure fuel rails are typically equipped with a means of pressure relief to release pressure from the fuel rail. For example, if maintenance is to be performed on the fuel rail or other fuel system components, the pressure from the fuel rail is relieved via a pressure relief valve to prevent high pressure fuel spray from being directed onto the maintenance personnel. Some fuel rail pressure relief valves are manually operated, such that the maintenance personnel manually opens the valve prior to beginning maintenance. However, if the personnel forgets to open the valve, high pressure fuel spray may be unexpectedly released during maintenance. Other fuel rail pressure relief valves may be automatically opened at engine shutdown, via a solenoid valve under control of a controller, for example. Such valves are costly and complicated to control. Further, if the engine experiences an emergency shut-down, electrical energy used to open the valve may not be available. Yet another type of valve may energize the injectors in short pulses to bleed fuel pressure internally through the injector; however, this type of valve also requires electrical energy.